Part 2 Life seen in a different way in the ER
by shiraz-chick
Summary: Its back!!!! yep the second chapter to my ultimate fan fic for ER. It combines the everyday lives of hard working doctors and nurses at the county general with thier personal and sex lives out of the work place. It is a must read for all you ER lovers....


Chapter two: Life seen in a different way at the ER  
  
So the long night ahead was enough.Abby was beginning to feel the mourning sickness settling in and rushed to the bathroom where Elizabeth followed her. "Hey, get used to it girl." Just then Abby had images in her head of a family in which Carter was her husband. "No thankyou Elizabeth, I want this thing terminated, I cant take it any longer, just the thought there is a barstad growing inside of me.. ouooooo!" Abby carried on like as though she was a two year old kid whinging for another toy in the toy store.  
  
They came out of the bathroom where Luka was pacing down the same direction of Abby and Elizabeth, "you slut" he screamed at her. "How could you do this to me? I don't understand, why to me?" He yelled. As those words came out, they all could hear the cries of a baby. "See Luka what you've done, you woke the child up." Elizabeth exclaimed. "Shut up you stupid kid before I shut you up." Luka replied. The door opened from behind and the father of that chilled stepped out and gave Luka a death stare. "How dare you yell at my son like that, his only a baby" the man said while staring into Luka's eyes like bulls eye. Then he walked of like as though nothing happened and everything was fine. "Does anyone know when Kerry is gonna be back from her dinner break?" Pratt yelled while running down the isle.  
  
Meanwhile, things were getting a bit too far for Kerry's girlfriend and she insisted that Kerry stopped feeling her because she felt uncomfortable. "Kerry, will you stop, I don't think I can do this, it's kind of strange doing it with another woman, it's cool if your with a guy but you understand don't you?" She said whilst pulling Kerry's fingers out of her. "Come on I know you want to" Kerry replied and pulling her closer to her body. " I said no, and when I say no, I mean it!" she yelled whilst pushing herself away from Kerry and off the bed.  
  
As that happened, she walked out on Kerry leaving her all emotional.  
  
Abby was in the coffee room sipping on a cuppa when Carter opened the door and asked to speak to her very quickly. "So what are you going to do now? Abby, I'm sorry, I didn't know this was going to happen, I don't know how to make it up to you" Carter said in a mumble sort of voice. Abby was staring at the clock, it read 11:59 pm. She turned and looked Carter in the eye. Minute later, the hand on the clock struck 12 and Abby said " Should've thought about what you were doing Carter, do you know how trouble you have cause between Luka and I? Now he thinks that I'm two timing." "You are aren't you?" Carter replied back. "You know what Carter, you can be a complete arsehole sometimes, you know that I wouldn't do anything like that." "You know what Abby, you were so god damn pissed that you wouldn't of known what the hell was going on." Carter said whilst banging his head on the wall. "So, I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing. I can't even remember what happened that night. So, in that case, you must of raped me Carter. I'm pretty sure you knew what you were doing." It was about three hours later when both finally stopped arguing and walked out of the room in separate directions. "I always knew that there was something going on between you and Carter," said Luka as he came out of the supplies room. "Look will you fucking shut up! I'm sick and tired of both of you arguing like there's no tomorrow, either you both cool it or get the fuck out of my face" Abby screamed as Luka and Carter were again at each others throats like wild cats. Kerry came back half an hour later looking very depressed. "Whassup boss?" Dave called while walking towards the admin desk. "Look arsehole, why don't you go and attend to those sick patients instead of you always annoying the shit out of me!" She yelled as she sat on the chair staring into his eyes" "Fuck you bitch, I don't need this shit, your always blaming me for everything around here you know that. And you always humiliate me in front of my fellow collegues. You think that I have the problem, lets start with you first." He responded as he turned and walked towards the bathroom. Just as he walked in he stopped and stared at the vomit on the floor and yelled out, "what has this fucking world come to? There's shit on the floor and it stinks! Doesn't anyone ever bother picking it up?" He turned around, opened the door and walked out, back to the admin desk, "you know what Kerry, you're a fucking leso whore, you can shove this job up your hairy hole, I'm quitting. You can find someone more better than I am. Perhaps that leso partner of yours." Then Dave threw off his clothes and walked out of the hospital just as Pratt walked past trying to get in. "Man, where are you going?" Dave ignored him and walked out, running down towards the pub.  
  
"You know what, I don't get it, id never fuck around with another woman, so why is Abby screwing Carter?" Luka screamed out at Romano. "Wait a sec, I thought you were married with three kids.like back in Croatia?" "Umm yeah but know everything has changed since my wife Danijela and children left my life. I know that Danijela would be happy for me if I were to just live my life happy as though nothing happened in the first place" Luka responded as he gave out a big sigh. "You know what, all you fucking Croat's are the same, you smell, look, live in shit. And you all brag on about how you like to travel and have luxurious items. Ha, Luka, do you remember when I pulled up at your house last year because my kid's were begging me to, you should've seen the look on their face once they saw that fibro piece of shit, right next door to the sewage. Your life is a complete joke, fucking religious arseholes, that's what you are. We Italians think different than you losers. You use people, like when you promised that you were gonna come to my daughter's dance performance, you were too busy screwing that whore Abby. You know what, your problem is that your never there, you only care about your self, no wonder Abby walked out on you!" "You arrogant son of a bitch!" Luka yelled as he extended his right fist to punch Romano in the face. Romano was lying on the floor, bleeding, helplessly as Luka kept on punching and kicking him at his head. Just then, a security guard ran down the isle to the scene. "What the hell do you think your doing", then he grabbed Luka and radioed for assistance because he couldn't restrain Luka, he was too strong and powerful like a bull. "Don't touch me you fucking fag! Fuck you, this is my business, that poof down there provoked me by what he said." Luka yelled as the security guard listened and let go off his arms. "Sorry, it was a misunderstanding" the guard said as he walked away, then the rest of the guards came and walked away.  
  
"So you ready Abby for the abortion?" Elizabeth said as she put a general anastatic in Abby to make her fall to sleep. With her voice fading, and her eyes slowly closing "yes" she responded and snored her way to sleep. The operation began. Half an hour later."What the fuck is that?" Elizabeth yelled as she picked up some rubbery substance in Abby's stomach. Whist she said that, the assisting surgeon said " That my dear I believe is a condom" "Ouooooo festy, how can Abby swallow that shit?" Elizabeth responded in her usual Pom voice.  
  
Two hours went bye and Abby woke up to find Elizabeth holding her hand and staring into her eyes. "Is it all over now?" Abby said in a gentle voice as she squeezed Elizabeth's hand. " Yes it's all done, but I have just one query. how did that condom wind up in your stomach?" Elizabeth said. "I don't know, it just happened I suppose." Abby replied, laughing like a total maniac. "So, you wanna get pissed tonight?" Elizabeth asked. At that very moment, a very stubborn Kerry walked in and said "listen, this is no time or place for fucking lesbians on the job sluts!" "Wait a sec, Kerry I thought that you didn't have a problem with leso's on the job, after all you are one. aren't you?" Elizabeth replied. Kerry dropped down on her knees screaming "shut up! Shut up! Fuck you! You screwed my life up!"  
  
The following day, Elizabeth woke to find herself amongst all the shit in the coffee room. Luka entered, scratching his crotch, "hello there Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" It seemed to be a long night, and I guess I just crashed out here on the couch. I feel a little bit better now though" she replied as she got off the couch and forwarded out of the room. The door opened again, this time it was Kerry, "So I heard you broke up with that leso girlfriend of yours" Luka said in a childish like voice. "Umm yeah, like who told you? And also, no I didn't break up with her, she dumped me" Kerry replied. "oh I see, you ain't good for her." "its nothing like that Luka, she just wasn't ready to make that commitment yet." "You know what Kerry, the problem is definitely with you and not her, its like your kind of forcing her to do something she's not ready to do and each time you don't get your way. you get all pissed like it's the other parties fault or something." Luka replied.  
  
As time passed in the OR, Romano was singing as he performed a hysterectomy on his patient. "Watch the bird come off the tree, like it was a diamond in the wind." He sang.  
  
"What's all that noise", Elizabeth walked in with a scalpel in her left hand, ready to make the incision in the patient. "You know Elizabeth, I really don't know if I can perform this certain procedure. for something as big as this, just think what this guy will be missing once all of this is over. All the fun and exciting times that he had with his wife and that, the opportunity to have kids." "wait a sec Robert, umm I'm not really exactly sure but" Robert interrupted "this dude is married isn't he to the women outside isn't he." "Robert, his gay" Elizabeth finished her sentence. When Robert heard the word 'Gay' he looked at the patient then down his pants and said "what the heck, lets earn another few thousand dollars."  
  
Pratt was walking towards the coffee machine when just at that moment he bumped into Carter. "So man, what's doing between you and you know, ya woman. You two got it on yet???" Carter stared at his hands then looked Pratt in the eyes and replied "If I really don't want to talk about this and even if I did, it certainetly and most definitely would not be discussed with you" then he ran off like a wild cat. Inserting the $2 coin in the coffee machine, Pratt awaited the arrival of his freshly prepared brew. He stood there in the same position for four minutes thinking about his night before with Chen. Next sec he yelled out 'FUCK!!!'  
  
"Excuse me", that was Mr Fingers in room 4 yelling at Pratt for his offensive language. "Do you mind? There are other people around or should I say patients who wish to get some sleep instead of listening to some lunatic like you yelling just because you were too careless whilst making your lil cuppa and you burnt your finger. Pratt turned around fuming at the patient in a loud voice, "look you bloody geriatric, its hard enough coming to this shit house every fucking day helping you idiots who don't even appreciate the treatment your given. So old man, don't try to tell me how I live my life coz you know jack shit about my life alright."  
  
Ten minutes later, you could hear noises coming from room 4. "Help I think I'm having a heart attack." Pratt stared at the clock on the wall wishing that it was time to go home. "Umm Pratt, I think your patient is having a heart attack, so aren't you going to do something about it?" Susan yelled as she ran into mister Fingers room. Pratt just sat on the administrive chair like an arsehole. Next sec, "we need help in here, I think his crashing" Luka yelled. Pratt finally got off his chair and ran into the room. "  
To be continued real soon people!!!! 


End file.
